Mocronômico
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: Mil balas disparadas, mil bombas explodidas, mil corpos no chão. Mil tons de cinza, mil dores diferentes, mil palavras que ninguém nunca leria. Mil olhos que nunca mais se abririam. RLBL


Reason

**Monocrômico.**

Tema: Poesia: _sf__._ 1. Arte de criar imagens, de sugerir emoções por meio de uma linguagem em que se combinam sons, ritmos e significados.

Itens:

4. Suavidade

10. Exageros

20. Palma da mão

Shipper: Rodolphus/Bellatrix.

**Fanfic em U.A. Passa-se na Alemanha nazista, obviamente sem magia.**

"**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you"**

Os olhos negros dela perderam-se em um lugar onde somente eu poderia a salvar.

Perderam-se nas chamas rubras, perderam-se no palito de fósforo que eu segurava, perderam-se nas palavras que eu incendiava, perderam-se na língua inferior. Nos versos sujos que ela nunca leu. Perderam-se nos saltérios judeus. Os negros olhos dela perderam-se entre as chamas vermelhas. Ela estava perdida entre a destruição. Entre o cinza que dominava as cores.

Perdida não pelo medo, mas pela contemplação que tinha em ver as palavras morrerem, pois palavras nunca seriam imortais. Não existia razão para serem. Existia somente razão para sumirem.

A palma da mão dela encontrou a minha, suave mão que matava e destruía. Suavidade exagerada para alguém que era a amiga mais fiel da morte, ela era feita de exageros desde suas falas as suas ações, foi essa a razão para que ela pudesse se perder e não se preocupar em encontrar o caminho de volta, eu sempre fazia isso por ela, mesmo que ela negasse.

"A palma de sua mão ainda me é estranha, mesmo com esses anos de convivência". D, disse Bellatrix, encontrando os olhos dela nos meus.

"Talvez seja por quêe você nunca quis conhecê-la"

O fogo crepitou, vi as chamas brilharem no fundo dos olhos dela novamente, perdendo-se no vermelho do sangue que eu derramaria para que a alma dela permanecesse intacta. Mesmo que o meu corpo a corrompesse todos os dias. Mesmo que a alma dela tenha se perdido nas trevas junto com a minha.

"Isso tem certa razão, pois eu ainda não sei com quem me casei". Os dedos dela apertaram os meus, fazendo com que as pontas de nossas mãos unidas ficassem mais claras, morrendo em cores de luz. "Mas ainda tente descobrir de qual som você foi feito."

"Não extrapole como sempre Bella, você que compôs os compassos do meu ser.", d Disse ainda sentindo a suavidade dela sobre a minha grosseria.

Os cabelos negros pesavam sobre os ombros, os olhos submergiam-se novamente no fogo intenso, rodopiavam por letras sem importância, onde um povo inferior lia suas histórias tradicionais. Histórias destruídas, histórias que somente existiam para morrer. Virarem fogo e pó. Virarem nada.

"Eu não gosto de música, a única que me agrada é a da morte."

"Então já sabe com qual som fui composto."

A palma da mão dela afagou as costas da minha, o carinho forte marcou em vermelho por onde a unha dela acariciou-me, fazendo com que o meu corpo ganhasse mais uma marca, várias eram por causa da guerra. Aquela era por causa dela.

As capas coloridas dos livros ganhavam o tom cinza que foi a única cor que o ladrão de cores queria deixar. O cinza agora pertencia a tudo que estava destruído, pertencia aos judeus amontoados em pilhas no meio das praças e ruas. O cinza era a cor favorita do nosso mestre e significava muito para nós e para ele deixar que tudo fosse somente feito dessa cor. A guerra era o cinza e suas nuances, e era o nosso símbolo vermelho a última coisa que os donos dessa cor viam.

"Ainda não sei como sua pele pode ser tão suave." Disse agarrando a mão dela, evitando-a de que ela se perdesse novamente.

"Por isso que minha alma é áspera, algo em mim tem que ser suave." Os olhos dela entraram novamente nas palavras caídas. "Continuará assim, mão suave e mente áspera."

O fogo ardia em crepitações nebulosas, fazendo com que o cinza saísse dos livros e rodopiasse pelo céu, onde o azul morreu cinza desde o primeiro dia em que nossas mãos tocaram-se. Desde que a palma da mão dela escreveu o primeiro verso sobre o meu corpo.

No meio de tanto cinza o negro dos olhos de Bellatrix realçavam-se. As grades de Auschwitz eram cinza, a fumaça que subia pelas chaminés do campo de concentração também era da mesma cor. Era ali que eu e Bellatrix queimávamos os corpos, fazendo com que eles virassem pó cinza. Livrando o mundo do amarelo da estrela de Davi, eliminando quem nasceu sujo. _Purificação Racial_.

"Sua suavidade sempre será minha, assim como seus olhos negros." Não era demasia proferir tais palavras. Era no meu corpo que a palma da mão dela libertava-se, não importando a textura, somente os toques. Somente a ação.

"Suas cicatrizes sempre serão minhas, assim como as dores que elas causam."

SE sim, sempre existiram dores, porém tornaram-se mais tênues há anos atrás, quando fiz os olhos dela encontrarem-se nos meus.

Os dedos suaves tocaram a minha face sem vida. Tentando fazer com a abstração que eu tinha me tornado fosse novamente concreta. Como um dia eu fui.

"Nunca mais serei inteiro." Disse sem dó.

"Eu sei disso." A voz dela não tinha o tom de pena, mas de certeza. "Nada vai apagar as marcas da luta sobre a sua pele, suas cicatrizes são de uma guerra que ganharemos. A guerra que nós defenderemos o ideal de nosso mestre."

As palavras iam descolorando-se uma a uma. Como estrelas perdendo o brilho, que nunca voltariam a brilhar. Estrelas sem lucidez.

A palma branca explorava a minha face como na primeira vez, a suavidade contornava meu rosto, explorando minha face como se as cicatrizes não me deixassem estilhaçado. Sobre as mãos de Bellatrix eu tornava-me perfeito. Mesmo que a perfeição fosse efêmera.

"Você sempre traça o meu rosto, mais ainda parece que ainda é a primeira vez que me toca." Toquei as mãos delas sobre a minha face, fazendo a suavidade tornar-se pesada. "Mas minha pele reconhece a sua por todos esses dias, mesmo quando suas mãos esquecem-se de mim."

"A palma da minha mão nunca se esquecerá da sua pele, para isso basta você existir." Ela murmurou, deixando que o som do fogo fosse mais alto que a sua voz.

"Mesmo que você não saiba quem sou eu existirei. Serei mais forte que os poemas antigos. Serei mais intenso do que o próprio tempo."

"Eu ainda não sei quem tu és, _Rodolphus_, mas mesmo assim meus olhos pertencem a você desde o dia em que a primeira rima do mundo foi criada."

Meus olhos desviaram para o fogo. Estrela de Davi queimando, a única razão para que o fogo estivesse ali era porque ele trazia a destruição. O fogo pintava em cinza tudo o que tivesse cor, o fogo traçava o destino das palavras, traçava o destino dos sons e ritmos.

"Quando a primeira rima do mundo foi criada?" Murmurei tirando as mãos dela da minha face, e levando a minha sobre as ancas maliciosas de Bella.

"Não sei, o leitor assíduo de poesia aqui é você."

Ela riu. Bellatrix não gostava de poesias, rimas ou músicas. As considerava supérfluas, como ela.

Novamente ela perdeu-se, mas dessa vez não foi no fogo ou na destruição. Bellatrix perdeu-se em meus lábios e em minha pele. Perdeu-se entre as minhas mãos alentadas, entre a escuridão dos meus olhos que eram refletido nos dela. Perdeu-se como da primeira vez. Bellatrix estava perdida não na guerra, mas em mim.

"Perca-se, pois eu sempre acharei o caminho para você."

**#**

Havia rostos, sangue e morte. O som dos tiros repetia-se como uma música satânica que todos tocávamos em conjunto. Caíam pessoas ao meu lado, caíam pessoas a minha frente, mas eu não iria cair.

Os olhos dela caçavam os imundos e suas ramificações. Os livros tinham ficado para trás, sem cores ou importância. Sem histórias felizes para contar.

Havia sumido o sorriso do rosto dos que se trancavam em casa, tentando se proteger das balas que não tinham direções certas para seguir. Existia sangue dos inocentes misturado aos sangues dos que lutavam, eu não me importava com quantos inocentes morriam para que um inimigo fosse destruído.

Minhas botas sujavam com sangue imundo, marcava o corpo de vários e Bellatrix fazia o mesmo na mesma intensidade. A única coisa que almejávamos era que os objetivos do nosso mestre fossem alcançados. Não importava quantos caíssem em nossa volta.

Eclodia corpos sobre os meus pés, corpos cinzas e perfurados. Rostos que eram guiados por uma fé falsa, que no fim de tudo abandonava os crentes deixando-os sozinhos em meio à música satânica. Eu nunca soube rezar. Nunca tive fé. Nunca pedi perdão a um deus.

Cidades eram destroçadas, a palma da mão de Bellatrix encontrava somente o corpo da arma pesada que ela tinha orgulho em carregar. Ela era leal a suástica que carregava no peito, ela era leal com os princípios que escolheu seguir.

O ritmo da poesia da guerra era dado pelos tiros. As palavras da guerra nunca foram proferidas, pois morriam antes de serem ditas. Viravam clemências mudas.

"Lutem pelo nosso mestre! Pelo nosso ideal!" Bellatrix gritou, agitando mais ainda os homens de mente soturna que se orgulhavam de fazer parte de uma raça pura, e não tinham dó, nem medo de matar quem impedisse a purificação racial.

As pedras do chão pintavam-se com o sangue. As casas em ruínas combinavam com a cor cinza dos corpos, com a dor das feridas abertas, com a dor dos que não teriam mais ninguém para amar.

Som e luzes. Bombas explodem, o cinza sumiu dando lugar ao vermelho do fogo. Luzes e som. O mundo clareou-se, os gritos altos de pânico, os passos apresados, um corpo caiu em minha frente. Era o corpo de Bellatrix, tornando-se cinza como o resto dos que foram destruídos.

**#**

**.Bem.**

**.Misericórdia.**

**.Perdão.**

**.Justiça.**

**.Amor.**

**.Verdade.**

_Mil balas disparadas, mil bombas explodidas, mil corpos no chão. Mil tons de cinza, mil dores diferentes, mil palavras que ninguém nunca leria. Mil olhos que nunca mais se abririam._

_A palma da mão de Bellatrix não explorava mais a face de Rodolphus, a suavidade ainda existia, mas estava perdida entre o sangue e o aroma dos mortos. Os olhos negros nunca mais veriam as cicatrizes, as mãos nunca mais sentiriam as marcas da guerra._

_A única marca que restou para ele foi à prisão. Para ela, a morte._

_Marcadas em cinza, até que o último verso fosse escrito, até que a última palavra que a poesia que o fogo traçou, fosse desvendada._

_Ele não poderia achar mais o caminho para ela, pois ele também estava perdido. Perdido entre as palavras que um dia ele mesmo tinha queimado, perdido entre as grades dos seus inimigos._

_As palavras eram imortais, e foi juntando-as que a poesia dos monocrômicos foi escrita, mas nunca foi lida, já que ela estava perdida. Perdida em um prisma descolorado, decaída entre as ruínas que eles mesmos tinham criado. Perdida na suavidade de Bellatrix. _

Oh, que linda sua fic! Muito perfeita, Lucas. Amei. Suas fics viciam, garoto.

Meus parabéns novamente e espero que todo mundo goste muito dessa fanfic como eu gostei

Beijos


End file.
